


Wedding Bells

by Cassie_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay as hell, HERE HAVE A FIC, happy birthday J, it's super cute, sanvers proposal and wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: A birthday present for queergirlwriting, aka J. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queergirlwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/gifts).



**Wedding Bells**

James was there when she bought the ring. James was the one who got her the banquet hall (after a very lengthy and very painful call to Cat Grant, in which he had to promise to take photos of every one of her son’s school functions until he graduated college—with a Master’s in whatever he chose, of course) and literally held her up so that she could hang up those paper lanterns that Alex just adored.

They would have told Kara to come and help, but neither of them believed she’d be able to hide that kind of secret from Alex. Despite having a secret identity (even if it was literally _just glasses, Kara!)_ , Kara Danvers had too many tells and Alex would have figured it out in less than a minute and she didn’t need Kryptonite to extract information from her little sister.

James got Winn and Vasquez to help, as well. Winn designed the lighting and Vasquez was surprisingly helpful with the menu and flower arrangements. (“What? My wife is a florist.”) Lucy even came into town and—after interrogating her best friend’s soon-to-be fiancée for a few long moments—was able to provide them with a few ‘waiters’ made out of her old army buddies (in exchange for food and some wine, which Lucy also provided.)

They set up the banquet hall with several tables—seating chart courtesy of Vasquez, who continued to be a surprise—and made sure that everybody whom Alex and Maggie loved dearly would be there. The only gaping absence was Jeremiah, for whom James and Maggie had a long, silent moment.

Maggie would propose on Alex’s 30th birthday. It was a day that Maggie knew she was dreading. Mostly in jest, though. (“I’m getting old, Mags. Ugh. Soon I’m gonna need a walker and hearing aids.” “And I thought Kara was the drama queen.” “I HEARD THAT, SAWYER!”) Maggie had suggested a quiet dinner at La Fontana, downtown, the gears in her head already turning as the ring burned a hole in her pocket. Alex had agreed, telling her that a quiet dinner would be exactly what she need after she spent her usual birthday brunch with Kara, who insisted on finding a carnival or street fair somewhere in the country they could fly to and spend all day walking around with cotton candy and not a care in the world.

“Invite her to dinner, too,” Maggie had suggested.

“You sure?” Alex asked. “We might go broke with her appetite.”

“I’m sure she’ll be able to contain herself,” Maggie had laughed. “Besides, it’s your birthday; you should be with the people you love most.”

“Then invite Adrian, too,” Alex had replied, smiling softly, and Maggie’s heart had soared.

Of course Adrian would be there, too. He hadn’t been able to help set up (finals and whatnot) but he’d hired her a harpist, oddly enough; a tall, young trans woman from his university, whose fingers plucked gently at the strings, making the room feel and sound like heaven.

Maggie had, of course, welcomed her with open arms.

When the night was set and all their guests were in attendance (including J’onn, Eliza, and even Cat Grant, who had a prim smile and her eyes set on the door until Alex’s arrival), Maggie shot off the text to Alex, letting her know that she was ‘at the restaurant, Babe. I got us a table.’

_‘Kara and I are flying back from New York now. Be there in fifteen.’_

Maggie grinned and rolled her eyes and placed her cell phone next to her plate and stood up, taking deep breaths as her eyes rested on the door, awaiting the entrance of the love of her life.

“Maggie.” She turned to her Aunt Carrie, whose face was lined with age and time, but whose dimpled grin was no less bright than it had been over fifteen years ago, when she’d wiped the tears from her niece’s eyes, holding her tight and promising that it would all be okay, that they were safe and she was loved. “She’s going to say yes.”

“You think so?” Maggie asked, allowing Aunt Carrie to take her hand and squeeze it tight, the way she used to whenever Maggie was upset.

“If she loves you just _half_ as much as I can see you love her?” Aunt Carrie chuckled, her eyes shining with tears. “There’s not a doubt in my mind, munchkin.” Tears fill Maggie’s eyes and she presses her forehead to her aunt’s, taking a deep breath.

“I love you, Aunt Carrie.”

“I love you, too.”

When the doors opened, not five minutes later, Maggie’s heart sky-rocketed at the sight of Alex in the deep red dress that Maggie had left on their bed for her (the one that Winn had spent weeks designing and sewing together, with love) and her hair in slight disarray from literally _flying_ there. Her eyes were on the compact mirror in her hand, trying desperately to smooth her messy locks down, so she didn’t even notice the lack of sound until she heard Kara (whose eyes were straight ahead and wide as saucers) gasp. Then Alex’s gaze flew up and met Maggie’s and the compact dropped from her fingers.

“Surprise,” Maggie offered with a tiny shrug, her grin widening as their friends and family echoed the sentiment around them, as the soft sounds of the harp floated over them, as Alex and Kara stepped forward, further into the room, their eyes roaming.

“What is all this?” Alex asked, reaching out to take Maggie’s hands and placing a kiss on her cheek in casual greeting.

“Oh, you know,” Maggie said, shrugging, “just a little get-together with friends and family for your birthday. Nothing big.”

“Maggie, you rented out an entire banquet hall. This _must_ have been expensive.”

“It was,” Cat Grant called out from her table, already sipping from a glass of what Maggie assumed to be _very_ expensive wine. Alex blinked at her, then turned back to Maggie, who rolled her eyes.

“It’s a really long story,” she said. “And probably one that will bite me in the ass sooner or later, but…you’re worth it.”

“Aww, that’s gay,” Alex teased, pressing a kiss to her lips, before pulling back. “And I _love_ this suit on you. Classy and feminine, just like you.”

“ _Now_ , who’s the gay one, hm?” Maggie teased.

“Shut up,” Alex snorted, pecking her lips again, before allowing Maggie to lead her and Kara to their table. Alex squealed when she saw Lucy and pulled her in for a bone-crushing hug. Lucy took it, though she flinched when Kara reached for her.

Kara’s hug was somewhat gentler.

Alex and Maggie teased each other as they ate. Maggie fed Alex some of her vegan lasagna and Alex made a face, but opened her mouth and was unable to suppress her moan of delight when the spices and flavors hit her tongue. She glared when Maggie gave her a shit-eating grin and held up some of her seasoned green beans, swallowing thickly as Maggie wrapped her lips around the fork, never losing eye contact.

“Is there a supply closet or a private bathroom we can go to,” she whispered in Maggie’s ear and her girlfriend snorted, pressing her face into Alex’s neck.

“Not right now, baby,” she said. “But soon. I promise you wanna see what’s next.” She pressed her hand to Alex’s thigh, under the table, and swiped her lips across her pulse point, making Alex swallow hard.

When their plates were taken away, Maggie stood and held out her hand to Alex. Alex looked up at her with furrowed brows, but didn’t hesitate to slip her fingers into Maggie’s palm and follow her towards the empty dance floor, which held a single microphone. There, Maggie turned to the room and cleared her throat, which reverberated throughout the room.

“Can I have everybody’s attention, please?” she said. All eyes turned to her immediately and she found James’s warm brown eyes, giving her silent encouragement. Then J’onn’s. Then Adrian’s. They gave her the last bit of courage she needed to do this.

She gave Alex’s hand a squeeze before addressing the room, again.

“Like a lot of queer individuals, I haven’t had a very easy life. When I was fourteen years old, my father kicked me out of my house, while my mother watched and cried and stayed silent.” She took a deep breath. “I can’t really say that I blamed her. He wasn’t…he was a violent man. He never hit me or her or my older brother, but there was always that threat. I grew up, _terrified_ of pissing him off. But when I was fourteen, I decided that I couldn’t live a lie anymore; not to myself, at least. And when he kicked me out, my Aunt Carrie took me in.” She smiled at her aunt, whose brown eyes glittered like they always did when they watched her. “She was the first adult to make me feel like I wasn’t wrong for the way I felt. The first woman who loved me for everything that I am. Alex is the second.” She smiled up at her girlfriend and squeezed her hand. “And it’s a different kind of love, I know, but I just…it makes me feel so _wanted_. So complete, to have the love of these two women. The love of friends like James and Winn and Kara and J’onn. The love of a mother like Eliza Danvers, a little brother like Adrian.” She smiled at the young man and he grinned back, winking at her. “These people are the family I never thought I’d get to have. When I was a teen, just out of the closet, a family seemed like a foreign concept, you know? The only children I’d be able to have would have to come from my own womb because gay adoption was illegal. The only way I could be legally linked to somebody was through a ‘domestic partnership’ and I would have so few rights that I…” She cleared her throat, fighting past the lump there. Alex squeezed her hand and she smiled up at the woman she loved so damn much. “I never thought loving a woman as much as I love Alex Danvers would be possible, but here I am.” She swallowed back the tears in her throat. “And I am _so_ in love with you, Alex. So, _so_ in love with you. It hurts, sometimes, to be honest, loving you so much. It’s like my heart is going to burst at any moment and it’s the best kind of pain in the world—if not least because my girlfriend is a world-class doctor.” Alex snorted, shaking her head, but her eyes were shining with love, as well.

“I love you, too,” she said, pressing her forehead to Maggie’s.

“Good,” Maggie chuckled. “Because I have something _very important_ to ask you.”

Pulling back, she let go of Alex’s hands, reached into her jacket pocket, and pulled out a small velvet box. Alex’s eyes widened in response and she took a small step back as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. “Oh my god,” she whispered.

“Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers,” Maggie started, smiling up at her love, “you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Since the moment you showed up at my crime scene—”

“It was _my_ crime scene,” Alex interrupted, causing their friends and family to chuckle around them.

“—I knew you were special,” Maggie continued, lifting one eyebrow. “After all, nobody riled me up quite as quickly as you were able to.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Nerd,” she huffed.

“And nobody made me feel as _wanted_ as you did; even when we were just friends. But I don’t think we were ever going to be ‘just friends’, do you?” Alex shook her head with a watery smile. “We were always going to be something spectacular, Alex Danvers. We were always going to do great things together, as friends or…something more. But, between you and me, I’m so glad that we’re the latter.” Alex gave a chuckle, still covering her mouth. Maggie swallowed thickly. “I love you, Alex,” she said, holding out the box, opening it up to reveal the ring, with a large, princess-cut diamond in the center, an amethyst on one side and an aquamarine on the other; their birthstones. “Will you be my wife and allow me the honor of being yours?”

Alex could barely speak. She’d always dreamt of something like this; one of them getting down on their knee and giving some big, romantic speech, while the other retorted with something witty that made the other laugh, but ultimately one of them would have a ring on her finger and the promise of ‘always’.

But Alex could barely get out more than a choked, “Yes,” before Maggie was jumping to her feet and pulling her into a passionate kiss as all their friends and family exploded into applause and cheers around them.

When Maggie pulled back, she slipped the ring from the box and looked down at Alex’s hands. “Uh, which one do I…?”

“I have no idea,” Alex sniffled, laughing.

“The left!” several people yelled in unison, causing both women to laugh as Alex gave Maggie her left hand and allowed her to slip the ring onto her finger, before pulling her back into another kiss.

Music began to play and Alex laughed, wrapping her arms around Maggie’s shoulders as the first chords began to play, Adele’s smooth voice coming over the speakers that Winn had set up:

 _“You’ve been on my mind._  
I grow fonder every day.  
Lose myself in time.  
Just thinking of your face.  
God only knows why it’s taken me  
So long to let my doubts go;  
You’re the only one I want.

 _“I don’t know why I’m scared._  
I’ve been here before.  
Every feeling, every word;  
I’ve imagined it all.  
You’ll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine.”

Maggie felt safe and warm in Alex’s arms as they swayed to the music. The song surrounded them like a cocoon, keeping them in their own, safe little world. The people around them seemed to disappear, because when Maggie looked up, all she could see was the love shining in Alex’s eyes.

And it was perfection.

 _“I dare you to let me be_  
Your one and only.  
I promise I’m worth it,  
To hold in your arms.”

On their wedding day, Alex found herself fussing in the mirror, playing with the beautiful white gown that Winn had made her with help from his girlfriend, Lyra. The fabric was made of something light and alien and Alex had had to restrain herself from taking it to the lab for testing. Because it was beautiful, that dress, and Winn and Lyra had worked, endlessly, on it.

She felt like a princess. Instead of a tiara or a veil on her head, however, there was a violet clip in her hair, holding it out of her eyes. It matched the silk band around her waist and the bouquet currently being held by Kara as she waited for Alex to finish.

“Stop playing with your makeup,” Lucy huffed from behind her, checking her deep purple bridesmaid gown; it was strapless and had an open back. Lucy checked out her ass while Alex rolled her eyes. “What? Lyra really knows her way around a sewing machine, don’t you think? Also, it helps that we all have great asses.” As she said this, she reached out and smacked Kara’s, making the girl turn and glare at her as she pushed her glasses up her nose. “Buns of steel,” Lucy grimaced, shaking her hand. “Literally.”

“You look fine,” Kara said, placing her hand on Alex’s bare shoulder. “Besides, you could walk up that aisle in a garbage bag and Maggie would _still_ swoon; you know she would.”

Alex grinned. “Yeah,” she said. “She’s always been kind of a gay mess, huh?”

Kara chuckled. “The gayest mess,” she agreed. “So come on. Let’s go make her knees weak, huh?”

Alex nodded and allowed Kara to pull her out, meeting J’onn and Eliza right outside of her dressing room. Eliza’s eyes immediately filled with tears and J’onn’s jaw clenched as he attempted not to cry.

“Alexandra,” Eliza breathed. “My baby girl…you look so beautiful, honey.”

Alex flushed bright pink. “You really think so?” Alex asked, self-consciously.

“Maggie is a lucky woman,” J’onn agreed. Alex took a deep, shuddering breath.

“I’m the lucky one,” Alex replied, softly, her eyes already shining with tears.

“You ready to go?” J’onn asked, offering his arm. Alex nodded and Eliza walked around to take her other arm while Lucy handed her the bride bouquet and lined up behind Kara, signaling Winn.

“The Wedding March” began to play as Alex was led towards the aisle by her mother and surrogate father, her hands holding tightly to her bouquet as they turned the corner, passing by their friends and family, all seated around them, all turning to watch as she glided down the aisle.

But Alex’s eyes were focused solely on the woman waiting for her at the end of the aisle, dressed in a shorter, tighter, perfect white dress, a fitted blazer on her top half and her hair in a braided rope over her shoulder, woven with violets, her eyes wide and her mouth practically gaping as she stared back at Alex.

Maggie’s Aunt Carrie and Adrian were at her side, smiling brightly and proudly. James was straight ahead, a camera hanging from his neck and a notebook in his hands. He smiled brightly at Alex and she smiled back, mouthing a simple, ‘Thank you’ as she took steady, even steps towards him. Behind her, Kara tossed up rose petals that she’d hidden in the pocket of her dress, making everybody around them laugh.

James took a picture from where he stood.

When Alex and Maggie had asked him to marry them, he’d been skeptical.

“Y’all know I’m a photographer, right? I could do your wedding photos for you; why have me standing all the way at the end of the aisle where I can barely get any good shots?”

“Because you’re good with words,” Maggie had said. “And neither one of us is interested in a religious ceremony, so we need somebody who’s good with words.”

“Hey, _I’m_ good with words!” Kara had butted in, giving them each a pointed look. “I’m a writer.”

“You’re also my Maid of Honor,” Alex retorted. “Unless you’d like to trade places with James. I’m sure he looks just as good in purple as you do.”

“I do,” James agreed.

Kara frowned. “I rescind my complaint,” she said, after a moment. “Resume.”

“I’ll be your minister or whatever,” James said, “so long as I get the first picture of your kiss as wife and, er, wife. Deal?”

“Just make it beautiful,” Maggie said, “and I don’t care if you show up wearing a clown costume.”

“Please don’t, though,” Alex said. “Kara is terrified of clowns.”

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU MADE ME WATCH ‘IT’ WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN, YOU MONSTER! ALSO THAT MOVIE WAS INSULTING TO ALIENS OF ALL KINDS.”

Alex replayed the conversation in her head and smiled, shaking her head. At Maggie’s head tilt, she shook her head imperceptibly and bit her lip, smiling as her fiancée’s dimples appeared in her cheeks.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, J’onn and Eliza left Alex with kisses on her cheeks and stepped away to take their seats as Alex took her place in front of Maggie, who gave her the most loving expression she’d ever seen. “You clean up nice, Danvers,” she said, echoing her words from so very long ago.

“So do you,” Alex replied, motioning to her body. “With the dress and the hair and the…” Maggie chuckled and started to reach forward to press a kiss to Alex’s lips, only to be stopped by James.

“Hey,” he said. “Y’all asked me to do this, so can I at least say my piece before you start making out?” Alex and Maggie shared a look, but they pulled back and Maggie motioned for him to proceed. “Thank you.” He opened his notebook and cleared his throat. “Dearly beloved—”

“Plagiarism,” Kara coughed into her flowers, earning a snicker from Lucy and a glare from James. She gave him a blinding smile and he rolled his eyes, but was unable to keep the grin off his lips.

“ _Anyway_ ,” he continued, looking down at his book. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers, badass Federal Agent who could kill everybody here with her pinky finger…” Alex nodded and flexed on arm, receiving chuckles. “And Detective Margaret Ellen—wait, seriously; that’s so gay, dude—Sawyer, who has given me looks so lethal I literally had heart palpitations. Like right now.” He grinned as Maggie glared at him. He blew a kiss at her and Alex snorted. “These two women are a mixture of best friends and sisters to me and it gives me great honor and joy to be the one to wed them. Seriously, guys, thank you for this.” They gave him soft smiles in return. “In all my years, I have never seen a couple—gay, straight, polyamorous, young, old, somewhere in between all of these things—with this much love for each other. Their love can move mountains, build cities, and conquer the world and there would still be more than enough for all the rest of us. I’m not at liberty to tell y’all what they’ve done for each other to _prove_ that love, but you gotta trust me; it’s a lot. The world is a better place with these two lovely ladies together like this, kicking ass and taking names the way God—or whomever—intended it to be. If anybody has any reasons why these two should not be wed…well, you’re about to die but by law I have to say this part, so let’s hear your last words, huh?”

Both Maggie and Alex turned to the audience, fire in their eyes, backed up by their entire wedding party, Eliza and J’onn.

“That’s what I thought,” James said, laughing. “Alright, so let’s get on with this because I know these two are just _dying_ to kiss each other.” He laughed as Maggie shoved his arm. “Now, who has the rings?”

Both Alex and Maggie reached into their pockets (because yes, Winn had added a pocket to Alex’s skirt, hidden among the taffeta) and held them up in their palms, smiling at one another.

“Great,” James said, grinning. He cleared his throat. “So, Maggie, place the ring on Alex’s finger and repeat after me: With this ring I, Margaret Sawyer, take thee, Alexandra Danvers, as my lawfully wedded wife. I pledge to love you for the rest of our days, be faithful, and stand by you, through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad.”

Maggie repeated James’s words, slipping the ring onto Alex’s finger as she gazed into her eyes, making sure that Alex knew, with every fiber in her being, that she meant every single syllable.

“Perfect,” James said, feeling a bit choked up. “Now, Alex, you place the ring on Maggie’s finger and say—”

Alex was reciting her vow before James could even finish his thought, softly pushing the ring down onto Maggie’s hand, tears rolling down her cheeks.

James sniffled and cleared his throat. “Well, that’s uh…” he swallowed and shook his head. “I now pronounce you…uh, wives? Married? Legally wed? I dunno, just give it a moment before you kiss so I can take a photo.” He took a step back and held up his camera, focusing the lens on their faces. “Okay, go!”

The two women embraced, pressing their lips together, as the crowd burst into applause and James’s camera flashed several times and Jason Mraz’s “I’m Yours” began to play, courtesy of Winn, who blew his nose into a handkerchief that Lyra had given him.

When they pulled away, Alex and Maggie were immediately embraced by Kara and Adrian, who pressed kisses to their cheeks and threw flower petals in the air in celebration. James took a picture of them all together, laughing, excited, and so, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday! Fan art coming soon.


End file.
